This application is for funding for graduate students and post-docs to attend the 10th International Symposium on Cytochrome P450 Biodiversity and Biotechnology. This meeting deals with aspects of evolution, structure, function, and application of cytochrome P450 genes and enzymes, emphasizing CYPs in bacteria, fungi, plants, and non-mammalian animal models. The rapidly increasing number of crystal structures coupled with the huge number of CYP sequences (now in excess of 12,000), makes it possible to look at structural evolution from the sequence as well as tertiary structural perspective, with a greater understanding than possible before. Protein structural studies consider function of CYP enzymes in synthesis of bioactive compounds, and in the metabolism of xenobiotic chemicals and endogenous compounds. This meeting also includes engineering of CYP genes, to generate enzymes with novel functions as well as to gain insights into catalytic mechanisms with xenobiotic and endogenous substrates. The application of information and engineered systems in bioremediation, risk assessment and ecological processes is also addressed. The meeting includes responses of each taxonomic group to xenobiotic exposure, and the role of CYP genes and proteins in adaptation and response to that exposure. This will include important non-mammalian animal models used in toxicology, such as zebrafish and others. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This application is for funds to provide support for graduate students and post-doctoral students to participate in the 10th International Symposium on Cytochrome P450 Biodiversity and Biotechnology. This meeting will provide a critical forum for discussions on cytochrome P450 (CYP) genes and proteins a wide range of microbial, fungal, insect, plant and some vertebrate species. The overall goal of this 10th symposium is to foster a synthesis of understanding of cytochrome P450 (CYP) structural and functional evolution, and new directions in application this knowledge in environmental assessment, remediation, and synthesis of new potential drugs. The goals will be accomplished by providing a mechanism for garnering new ideas and input from outstanding scientists that represent a very diverse background of expertise and training, at the forefront of research on CYP genes. Sessions in this meeting include evolutionary and mechanistic comparisons among available P450 structures, functional comparisons among microbial, insect and plant P450s in synthetic and detoxification pathways, as well as bioengineering of P450 catalytic sites for technological and environmental applications. Participation of graduate students and post-doctoral students is important for a continued vitality in this important area of research.